Black Rose
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: As a new vamp., Emily O'Connel is confused,afraid,and feeling alone.When she meets her 'rescueres',they have mixed feelings,but decided to take her in.She finds the nightlife enjoyable, but the Sackville-Bagg clan are not particularly the most liked group
1. Claiming

This is my first LV ff. Plz tred lightly.

This is set back before Tony was even born.

* * *

"Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night! And no ones gonna save ya from the beast about to st-" Emily O'Connel sang, when her friend, Katrina, inturrupted.

"Okay! I got it! It's thriller. If you're gonna sing it, sing it right!" she muttered, annoyed at how much her friend was singing that song tonight.

"Hey! Not my fault! It's Halloween! This is a Halloween song!" Emily chuckled, singing at the top of her lungs once again.

"What ever. Night." Katrina said, her blue eyes rolling. She waved her friend good-bye, as she kept going down the street. Emily, however, took a short cut. She walked through the McGriggon Cemetary, her hightopps invisible amongst the fog that layered the wet ground. She silently wondered if her parents would mind her walking alone in a dark cemetary. Then she remembered, and anger filled her.

'Who cares bout em.' she thought. 'I'm not staying here too long. I'll be back in America in a month. Then me and Katrina are outta here.'

As she walked in brooding silence, unknowingly lurking in the dark, was a monster. It's eyes glowed red in anticipation. It's lips curled up on the sides to reveal it's fangs, glistening wetly in the moonlight. It hid amongst the fog and tall headstones, creeping closer and closer to its victim. So close, in fact, that he could now hear her whispering quietly to herself. Now it was time to do what he came for.

As Emily skipped to the Halloween tune, an eerie voice illuminated the graveyard, bouncing off of one headstone to the next. She stopped, suddenly frightened, listening to the creepy song resonating around her.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years.  
Sixteen of your deepest fears.  
Sixteen times you've dreamed my tears.  
__Falling, falling through the years..._

"Wh-who's there?" Emily asked, her voice suddenly hoarse. Her heart was beating faster and faster, until she thought it would burst.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years.  
Sound of thunder in your ears.  
Sixteen screams, but just one hears.  
Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears._

"Who ever you are, just stay away from me!" Emily suddenly shouted, bolting through the wet grass, running as fast as she could to her step-dad's house. The song only seemed to get louder, the voice closer. Tears of fear were staring to stream down her face as the song went on in that mesmerizing tone.

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years.  
The claiming moon, the hour nears.  
In the places Darkness clears,  
powers bind what fire sears._

Emily O'Connel's legs were burning. Never had she been so scared, yet unable to stop. Her mind was getting numb. She was slowing down. Her heart still raced on. Her vision blurred. She couldn't move another step.

'What's happening?' she thought hazily to herself.

She felt someone next to her in an instant. She wanted to react, do something. But she couldn't. It was like she was in a trance.

"Your smell is intoxicating." it was a man, his voice as smooth as velvet. Her heart raced again. This was like one of those horror movies where a man kidnapps a girl, and she's never seen again.

"That's it. Like that. I've been waiting a long time. I've been watching you since you came here. You will forever be mine." he growled, placing a strong hand on the side of her head, tilting it the opposite way. She was unsure of what was going to happen next, but was horrifically surprised when she felt appendages break through the skin of her neck.

Her trance broke. She screamed a window shattering scream. She tried to propel herself away from the attacker, only to be found in a stone grasp. She tried desperatly to get away, but she seemed to be getting weaker.

"Help!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Please! Someone help me! He's hurting me, please!" she desperatly tried to scream, but with every second, her volume decreased along with her energy to fight. She was loosing blood, fast.

"Please." she whispered in a desperate last attempt of escaping. Everything was growing dark. The attacker let go of his prey, slowly placing it on the fog covered ground. Her shed blood was running down his lips, streaming down his chin.

"No one will come to save you, my pet. What's done has been done. I've claimed you." he groweled. He softly coo'd the remaining lyrics of his trance.

_Sixteenth moon, sixteenth year._  
_Now has come the day you fear._  
_Claim, or be claimed._  
_Shed blood, shed tear._  
_Moon or sun-destroy, revere._

"Father! Over there!" a girls shouted from a distance. What was left of Emily O'Connel slowly looked for the location of the sound. All she saw were five silhouettes of people standing in the darkness.

"Get away from her!" she heard a man hiss, and the sounds of fast impending footsteps amongst the wet ground. She heard a hiss, a loud tearing sound, and a gut-wrenching scream. Then nothing. Just as Emily was slipping into the dark confines of her mind, pain gripping her being, she saw the kind face of a young girl, about nine, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked sympethetic as she touched her cold palm to Emily's cheek.

Then, Emily O'Connel slipped into darkness.

* * *

KAY! 1st chappies always hard, but i promise 2 get better!

Plz read on and review.

~ILJA~


	2. Introductions

_'God, this is trippy...'_ Emily thought, slowly opening her eyes. She could feel rough, wet stone beneith her, but she was too dazed to care. She blinked repeatedly, her eyes blurry, her head aching. _'God, really need ta stay off them burritos before dozing off. They give me some mean-'_ she was caught off in the middle of her thoughts when a voice rung out.

"I see your awake." a young boys voice said kindly, and Emily blinked once more. Her vision was suddenly clear, and she saw a boy a few paces from her smiling, his clothes something you would see in some old Shakespere play.

"Uhm... who are you?" she asked, not threatened but confused by the boys presence.

"Rudolph Sackville-Bagg." he said, slightly lowering his head in what seemed like a bow.

"And... is that name supposed to mean something to me?" she said sarcastically, getting up, dusting herself off, and staring at the boy.

"Not now, but it will." he said with a coy smile, crossing his arms.

"Okay then, Rudolph," she said his name with something that seemed like annoyance. "What's up with the outfit, and I need to go home now." She started walking off, when the boy chuckled.

"I'm an aristocrat, thank you very much. And you can't go out in the sun. You'll probably die." he said, and O'Connell stopped in her tracks. She turned back to the boy, shock on her face.

"I'll die? What kinda idiot do ya think I am?" she asked, and to prove the boy wrong, she noticed what seemed to be a skylight in the dark, damp mausoleum. She stepped directly in the light of the day, and she screamed, the feeling of gutwrenchingly horrible pain striking her everywhere, pinning her to her place. She was then knocked out of the way by the little blond haired girl from her dream.

"What the heck-... What did you freaks do to me?" she nearly screamed, and the girl looked shocked to the older teen.

"How dare you adress your saviors in that manner!" the girl said with the same faint accent as her brother, and Emily grasped her head and laughed.

"This is a dream too! AH! No more burritos for me!" she chuckled, when a punk-looking teen came from around the stone corner, and stared straight at her.

"You dimwit. This isn't some food-induced halucination. Your a demon of the night like the rest of us." he said coldly, his dark appearance matching his dark mood. She couldn't lie- he was cute.

"Excuse me! Whare are you saying I am?" Emily nearly screamed.

"A vampire." the boy said, bored, still glaring at her.

"Wh-wha..?"

"You have to excuse Gregory. He isn't the nicest around new comers. Sorry! My name's Anna. Anna Sac-" the young girl was about to finnish the sentece when Emily interrupted.

"Sackville-Bagg. The aristocrats. Your brother already gave me the speech." Emily muttered, and Gregory sounded as though he let out a aggitated grunt.

"Wait, if what your telling me is right, I'm a blood sucking demon?" Emily was coming to the fact that it was true, but she didn't really care. Nothing could be worse than her old life...

"To an extent. Only if you make yourself to be." Rudolph said with that little smile of his.

Emily's memory returned to the night before, and she was confused.

"Wait, so you guys turned me into this?" she asked, her anger spiking once more, her hands balling into fists.

"No. An enemy of ours did. They're trying to create a revolt against humans and... lets just say we've had some run-ins with them before. We saved you, well, our parents did, but we helped!" Anna said, and Emily did recall hearing a mans voice.

"So... where are they? Your 'rents I mean. I guess I kinda owe them an apology." Emily said, and Rudolph took her hand, and led her through a dark wallway, her hightops gently clanking against the stone ground. She then was led to an opening where it opened to a room. There, hanging upsidedown from the ceiling like bats, where the slumbering adult Sackville-Baggs. Somehow, Emily was frightened. Not so much of the mother, but of the father.

"S-So it all true. I... we all are vampires?" Emily asked quietly, and Rudolph solemly nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked, and she snapped out of her fear-stricken trance.

"E-Emily O'Connell." she whispered, slightly wishing she hadn't asked to wake up the parents. What if they got mad? What if they don't like her? What if-

"Mother. Father. Emily's awake." Rudolph said gently, and two pairs of dark eyes popped open, piercing her soul.

Then Emily let out a ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Here you go! I'll update more quickly!

Read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. Trust

In an instant, hands were clamping her mouth shut, though she kept screaming. Her eyes were wide with fear as the adult Sackvillebagg's lept from their slumbering pertch upon the ceiling.

The mother clung to her husbands arm loosely, her firey hair a splash of color in the darkness of the mortuary. Her face was kind, pale, and she held an air of virtue. She cocked her head in curiosity, evaluating every unneeded breath Emily made. But it was not the mother who made her scream.

It was their father.

It was as if every vampire movie she had ever seen came to life infront of her. He was tall, thin yet muscular, the Dracula haircut, the dark eyes that seemed to cling to her very soul, and he was pale. Oh, so deathly pale...

"Hush child." he said in a smooth, yet angered tone, crashing his index and thumb together to signal her silence. And so she did, but not of her own free will. She realized she couldn't scream, and she was all the more terrified. The hand on her mouth slipped away, and she stood there, petrified.

The mother silently placed a pale hand on her shoulder, and the feeling of calmness spread over Emily. Her posture relaxed, and the breath that was caught her her throat was loudly released. The hand signaling her silence slowly slunk back to the fathers side, who glared at her with those cold, dead eyes.

"Oh dear! We're so glad you've awoken." the mother said in an elegant voice, and Emily flushed with embarassment.

"Erm... thanks I guess?" Emily murmured beneither her breath, but the orange haired woman seemed to hear every word.

"My names Freda, dear. Freda Sackville-Bagg. And from what Rudolph's been telling us, your name's Emily, correct?" Emily nodded. "Splendid! Say hello dear." This comment was directed at the head of the family, and Emily's eyes trailed down from her converse shoes to the velvety-black cape of the eldest Sackville-Bagg. Slowly her gaze crept up to look at his threatening features.

He was glaring at her, still, and a look of repulsion bloomed across his face to where Emily simply wanted to flee from the room and out from his sight. He was very handsome, but the way he looked at her made her want to scream in fright all over again.

"You shouldn't scream. Someone could hear you and we'd all be in peril." he boomed with anger, the regal sound in his voice most prominant than any of the other family members. O'Connell nodded in fright, and he stepped another foot closer to her, as to give her a better look. She could hear three sets of footsteps walk themselves into the entrance of the tomb, and could almost feel the siblings look at her from behind.

"What were you doing? Walking around in a graveyard on All Hallows Eve of all nights? You could've been killed, or worse if we hadn't saved you in time. Where were your parents? They'll probably be looking for you, and-" The worried chittering of the mother was abruptly cut off, and Emily lowered her head.

"They're not looking for me. I'd be surprised if they even realized I was gone..." Emily murmured, the tears she could nolonger shed burning in the back of her eyes. She then ran from the room, pushing past Freda and the sibblings, and proceeded down the vast corridor, getting lost in the maze of underground tombs, her tear-less sobs almost inaudible. Back in the crypt, the aristocrats looked to their father and husband, who sneered in the direction of the passageway.

"I don't trust her. She has too many secrets. Too many doubts. Too many lies in her heart. I could feel them all within me, and she deserves no mercy. Find her. Tonight, she feeds."

* * *

How was that?

Please read on and review.

I kinda wanted to make Fredrick darker, and you'll all find out later why.

~ILJA~


End file.
